Standing out
by Katti94
Summary: After the damage Deathwing did new allays came to the alliance. Worgens. A female worgen is trying her best to fit in and help out, but there are always some people that want to destroy it. It's better than it sounds like D:
1. Chapter 1

**Oki Another WoW fic…. I think I write to many of them. I'm thinking of making a Hetalia fic soon. I more or less have an ide and the main character's etc, in my head.  
>Anyways Enjoy :)<strong>  
>-<p>

Heavy rain was falling down from the grayish sky. A wolf was looking down at an orc that was not only soaked with rain but a huge gush was showing from his stomach. As the blood and rain mixed the wolf was going down on all four legs and ran off to find shelter. _"It was not my fault. I-i-I have no ide how it even happened. Stupid orc going in my way!" _That was her only thought until she found a cave not so long after.

As fast as the rogue could she took off her wet leather clothes and took on her some simple cloth's and started a fire close where she had taken a few covers and lied down and found some food in her back-pack. It was not the best she hade tasted, but it was food.  
><em>"Why would and orc even be so close to Stormwind anyways. It's like a suicide mission. It's like if I should walk around Orgrammir and think I'm safe and not getting killed. It's just idiotic."<br>_Her thoughts were fast interrupted by sleep taking over her and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

When she woke up a strong sent of fire was hitting her nosetrill As quick as her body allowed her she got up and fast took on her gear and packed down the blanket she had been using to sleep with.

The fire sent grew stronger as she got closer to Stormwind's gates. _"What is going on in there"_ she thought as she stood now just outside. The fire grew stronger and she could see that it was from the Park area. _"That's weird… That place burned down after Deathwing. So how come it still burning ?"_ She looked up again to the now smoked sky and saw a few frost mage running and people on gryphon's with buckets. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help out. Then again she was only a rogue and had no knowledge in magic or other spells that could be useful here.  
>She sighed knowing that there where no use for her as she walked to where her guild was holding place.<p>

"Well ya know dat she will not go back that easily. She will be dumb headed to even go over there." A dwarf paladin said " We both know that Neida and Kushina will be well. Helping out in molten front is amazing feeling and it must be special for the druid to help out " The warrior said and looked up from the dwarf that was fixing his two-handed mace. " Well if ya ask me that is silly talk. Tha hunter and druid will come back with their head burned of da flame ! " The dwarf finished and looked stafised at his work on the mace. " Well hello their Nika. Let me guess you want to look on the quest lines? " "That and wondering how the fire was even able to be around the park. Is it the mage district that is burning down now ? A fire mage that is lost in spell's? " she said the last part in a mere laugh.

"Very funny Nika.. I'm laughing my ass off " "Well I'm sorry for yar ass than" the paladin said and looked up at the now pissed off mage. " You should be careful maybe she will burn you're ass now " The human warrior laughed out. "Hehe I would like to see that happen " Nika giggeld. The mage scowled over them as she made her way into the guild house and they heard a scream, as they smelled a little fire smoke. "Great… now I need to burn secure the place if this goes on " the human sighed and walked in after the mage.

Nika snorted at this and walked over to where the quest board was. It was not many for her to chosse. "What? We should have killed him for even trying to get to do it. He has broken the rule for fuckings sake! " A harsh voice said. Nika could not say what race it was. " Well sorry, but you have more important stuff to do than going on that quest." She could clearly here her guild master's strong voice echoing through the whole place. " What if I don't want to go on it ? Don't I have anything to say in this ?" "Man up! it's just helping out a old lady. You won't die" "Yes, I will…. There are no real goal in that" The conversation went on and on and Nika was starting to get bugged by this sudden fight. But this was a normal day in the guild anyways. "I can take the job" Nika said coming up to the Night elf and the Human that stood there. "See only female's can take that job." The druid said smirking. "Excuse me ? I'm only saying that since you can't even handle to help out the old people" Nika barked back feeling aggression rising in her. "Watch out a angry wolf is going mad here…" the druid said sacristy. "You are just jealous that you can't help old people" A too familiar voice said. "Oh really ? Well I'm going to do it and prove you are all wrong." The druid said and ran out. "Well he wont be bothering us in a few hours"

A draenei paladin said as she stood there. "Ice get your tail back in here you are suppose to help out in the molten front remember…." Hout barked to her. "Bu-But I got a message to return." She said as her guild master's stare burned her. "From who ? " he said his eyes still burning her. Icetail sighed as she told Hout what she got tolled. Going out from the suddenly high raised voices Nika left them and went outside to get some air.

"That luck idiot got to go to Molten core and what about me ? I have to help holding the horde away from us. That is not fair at ALL!"  
>"Look at it this was WE don't have to be burned."<br>"Says the frost mage!"  
>"Shut up Jirus! " a rather angry gnome said with pink hair.<br>"Like hell I would! I want to help THEM not staying here and have you around me."  
>"Ohh… So NOW you don't like to hang around me ? I saved your ass from that Orc shaman just yesterday and now you hate me ? "<br>This conversation went on and on and none of them seem to notice the Nelf that went past them with two huge axes on her back and was settling down between the fighting gnomes and took a hold on Jirus and took him up.  
>" LADY LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW ! "<br>"Ooooo, so only Neida is allowed to pick you up ?" the warrior said with a smirk  
>The gnome did not say a thing as his face got a dark red color over his face.<br>"Aww you are blushing" said the mage and looked stafished.  
>"S-sh-shut u-up!"<br>"Hehehehe, naw just stop the fighting that is no way to act around guild people."  
>"Tch, says the warrior"<br>"Listen Death Knight if you really want to join in the fight why don't you sign up for it ?  
>"Turi that is the most Idio-…. Maybe that is a smart ide…" Jirus could not believe he said that to this cheerfully Night elf. Then again he did not want to get on her bad side as her weapons was dangerly on her back and he felt like those could smash him if she wanted to.<p>

"Nikå! Get over to SI:7 this instants! They are looking for some skilled rogues and I'm sending you to it."

**Wow a bit longer than i thought... xD Reviews makes me happy :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Woop let's start again :D  
>-<p>

Nika looked over at her guild master in question but a sharp look of his told the better not to challenge him. She sighed as she headed to the Rogue arena in Stormwind.

"Why did you even call us here ? I have things to do"  
>"Like what ? stare at the Night elfs or try and touch that Draenei's paladin ass again ?"<br>"What did you say ? That i'm a perv ?"  
>"Well you are making it obvious when you flirted with that Troll and got bad mojo on you"<br>"I was just HEXED by that shaman"  
>"Yeah, and you are soon going over to her again in a blood elf costume"<br>"WHY YOU!"  
>Nika was used to see this from her guild at times or warrior's fighting over who is strongest and best geared. All she could do was to watch at this fight as both luckily just used hands and not weapons. Things looked good until both humans got hit in the head with a frying pan and dragged away by two gnomes.<p>

"So since they have finely quitted to fight i would like to talk about the matters we Rogues have." the man that talked came out from a shadowed corner and revaled a scared face. He litterly looked like a tiger have been scratching on him and he not caring. His embreald eyes still showing that he is not about to go down just yet.

"As some know after deathwing came the Twilight highlands have been sneaking around. We have been now informed that we can easily set in our own people and-"  
>"HAH! Then we can at least not send in the Worgens, I mean look at them. The twilights hammer will laugh at the pity the alliance put in by sending a hairball in!" A human in the back said as he sterd hard on the worgens in the room. Nika felt a heavy stone hit her. Why was the hate around them still going on ? It made no sense they have showed as much respect and helped out as any other race here. And trained and learnd about the ways of how the Alliance worked. But no a mere Human have to be ageinst them and try and pull them down to the mud.<p>

"What's your big problem ? Do you think we wanted to be like this? " A worgen in the front yelled and turned around to face the human. The other races took a hint and walked a bit away from the fighting none of them really wanted to pick a side.

"Listen to yourself a mere Worgen can't do much if it was not for US you would be DEAD!"  
>"You ? do you mean the human race ? 'Cause all I saw was the Night elf helping us to control our nature. Not you guys!" The worgen was trying his best to contain his senses but he was soon seeing red and not in a good way. More humans started to back up the human as more Worgens got behind the other side. Nika followed the mass of Worgens and stod beside another female that looked scared about backing her own race.<p>

It was quiet and the only sound they could hear was the breathing and some low growls coming from various worgens.

The silence was killing Nika and she wanted it not to come out as a battle. She sighed heavy as the human in front stood his ground while some other races was watching and just waiting for the first strike.

"Enough!" a strong voice echoed trough the room as a gnome was standing on a table with some other fellow gnomes and some dwarfs. "we came her to discuses the problem not fight.." the gnome said calmly and looked at the two fighting races. "Worgens can still change form don't forget that. Beside we need all at the moment" the gnome went on. For some reasons people from the worgen side and the human side started to go away from their group and went to among themselves with others talking low about things. Still the human that had taken out this fight still sent daggers toward various worgens that was around.

"We will send out then who that will go on this mission." Aji said and started to walk out.

-.-.-.-

Nika was walking back to her guild mates the meeting still going trough her mind as she walked. When she was about to walk to the guild house she saw a big sign that read. "Duo to people that have missed used their power the following need to meet with a fellow guild member and give back the tabard as other guild things." Nika looked shooked who could be the ones that have been kicked as she read on. " The following : Kushina  
>Neida<br>Icetail  
>Turi<br>Valkyria  
>Gimbo<br>Fang  
>Heather<br>Aski  
>Nora<br>Sinji  
>Feriba<br>Yuki  
>Grimmbo<br>Iria  
>Nika<br>That is all.  
>sign : Hout<p>

This hit Nika like a stone, first the meeting now this. What was going ON! She saw Kush and Neida walking out from the guild their head held high and proud, but Nika could see the hurt in Neida's face. Her wolf pet was looking sad as well as they two walked.

"Kush that's a brilliant ide… but is it really the thing to do after this ? " Neida said as they sat around the canals and talked. "Yes, those that have left still need a place to stay. Open our own guild will just be the thing" Kush said and looked down at the water.

Nika just started to walk toward the guild master and saw Hout sitting in his chair. All majestetic like a king.  
>"Nika I see you have seen the sign" he said as he turned around. "Yes, and I still don't get it" she said and looked straight at him. "There are nothing to discuss I have been having both Kushina and Neida in a fury the same to others. Just give the tele key and tabard and the other things" he said his eyes burned down Nika's as she followed the last order from him. "You know Hout, if this keeps on people will betray you and at the end it's nothing to do then" Nika said and turned around and left. Down at the guild bar she saw all to familiar faces Shymm looking like something the cat had smacked the mage. Zelm was looking just as confused as the others. Nika held a little necklace in her hand's it had the guild mark on it. She took one last glance at it before she tossed it to the ground making the glass crack as she walked out of the guild that have taken her in with warmth as a worgen could get at that time. All the battles, just everything. Icetail walked up the stairs her aura being set on as fury as Turi followed her up the Warrior's face looked hurt as a tear run down her markings. Ice tried to comfort her with no such luck. "Hey, remember what Kush said ? She and Neida will start it up as both Jirus and Tridy are leaving this guild as well. That guild you can be sure that you wont be kicked like this" Ice said and tried her best to make a smile. Turi tried as well to hit a smile, but the hurt of getting kicked was too much for the young warrior.<br>Nika just wondered why all the high ranked officer's got kicked like this. It was not like it at all.

As Nika was now out she mounted her snowy-griffon and flied off. She remembered the words Icetail had said about Kush, Neida, Tridy and Jirus had started their own guild. She was good friend with Neida and when Neida was drunk she even at times miss judged Nika for being her Wolf pet. Then again that is another story.

She came to the trade district and found Neida shouting her lungs out to join her guild, many people found it amusing and joined in. Nika could see all to familiar faces there. Both Ice and Turi was wearing the tabard of the guild while Jirus and Tridy was trying to get a fellow gnome in. Valkyria used Levitate on the guild. The little gnome priest had a bit fun doing it to Neida's wolf as the poor animal was confused why he suddenly was in the air like this.

"NIIIIIIIKKKAAA" Neida shouted as she walked over to her with a big grin.  
>"Want to join this awesome guild ? Of course you will be in my rank witch is just under Kushina…. YES, I can't belive she is the guild master, but hey she is just as awesome as that" Neida said still with that big goofy grin of her.<br>"What's it called then ?" Nika asked as a smile appeared. She felt the same warm feeling of being accepted as she had in the first guild.  
>"Tribe Of Friends" as many of us know eacother. Again I can't even believe Kush did all this" the hunter's energy just sparkled as she talked more.<p>

At the same time Kushina walked out with more tabards and tossed one at Nika. "You are now officially under my rank" the druid said with a smirk.  
>Nika gave a smile as she took the tabard and took it on. As this was happening some other old guild members came over to Kush and talked to her.<p>

-  
>The end ?<br>Just kidding there will be like 2-3 more chapters :D  
>For the record this happened with me with my old guild I got kicked and idk why :( I went on my main char. (the druid) and made the guild "Tribe Of Friends"<p> 


	3. AN

**AN:**

**I'm just going to put this as DONE – COMPLETE  
>I figured that it's a nice ending then. I mean i have a follow up kinda deal with <strong>

"**Guild Tales" it's short story's with the guild that she just joins and other people from the story will come in. Let's just say that most of my story's that will come out will as well be around "Guild Tales" **

**It's set from Wotlk **** MoP and for those that have been reading "Guild Tales" known's that i set in when things are from.**

**I can't promise much update duo to other things but i'm fairly happy with the 3 chapters i got + i'm right now as well working on a new chapter ++ a new story for Warcraft**

'**Cause no matter how much i try i can't make a Fic about Iron Man or anything else. It's like a god dam curse!**

**Anyways i hope you guys will check out my other story's.  
>And for those that want to still read around i recommend checking out "Guild Tales" s8073052/1/Guild-Tales **

**BUT for those that was asking here is what I had before I qutied :**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Nika joined the guild and she was surprised that so many have joined in from the old guild. <em>Old guild…. Strange to say those words<em>. She was sitting outside the guild house with Fusio and Valkyria. The priest was bored to death as she was healing people that pasted by, while Fusio enjoyed the sun on his fur.

The three worgens was having a good day despite Nika did not get the quest from S:17 secret group. Well, she could still get in. She just needed more training, and being undercover with Twilights hammer did not sound so fun and considering she was a worgen now it could be hard to only remain in her human form time to time if she was fighting.

The rouge looked up at the sky seeing drakes and gryphons flying around. It was extremely quiet to be the busiest place. Maybe she should do something than just sit around. Their guild leader Kushina was out doing some things for Druid of the talon. Even if she was not a member she had gotten a letter to help out in molten front.  
>Neida was as well out. She and Zelm were out collecting leather for the new hunter members.<p>

Heck even the small grumpy gnome Jirus was out kicking horde butt.

"Ya know.., We could go to Dalaran and see if there's anything going on." Nika was dragged out of her thoughts as Fusio spoke up beside her.

"Yeah, it can be a nice change than sitting here the rest of the day" the priest added in.  
>Nika thought about this. It would take some time using the boat to Dalaran. If Shymm did not help in a bit.<p>

"Sure, I guess. But the boat will take more or less a day and the flying could be longer if there's bad weather. " Nika finished.

"Tch, I think you forget we have mages that can make portals." The druid said. "And how you think a mage will help ?" Valkyria mocked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"There are some to choose in the guild. Maybe Sefir will help. I mean that gnome is properly just lurking around the guild inn." Fuiso said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"No, he's actually on a mission so he can't"

All the worgens turned head when they heard Tarai come out of the guild house wihle holding some papers. The young draenei was trying to ignore her friend that was constantly now trying to get her attention.

"I guess I can open a portal… But what are you guys suppose to do there?"

"Well we-"

"No, not going to happen" The all to familiar guild leader stepped out of the building as Icetail followed her close by trying to explain something about a mission gone wrong and Turi nearly chopping up the prince…

"The warrior did what nauw?"

"If ya want to keep her from a distance send her out with Jirus and Neida maybe?" A dwarf with long beard said sitting not so far from the others. "I mean she will be good killing some horde blood and cool her down"

"As much as I like that ide Gowdir I can't send her out when she clearly is going to help with the orphans today." Said the druid flatly. "Beside I'm not even sure if she would have joined them." Kushina turned around quickly like she was looking for something and before even she got inside again Nika could not help but carefully take out a note that was sticking out in her pocket.

_Note:  
>Meet me at the same location as yesterday.<br>Love from XoXo kiss kiss love and all that… _

Before Nika could even snort the druid was fast at snapping the note back glaring darkly at Nika as her cheeks went beating red.

"Stay out of people's notes Nika"

"Well fine, you are the boss" Nika smirked at her comment back as the druid went back in cursing under hear breath about stupid rogues and their sneaky pickpocket skills.

"Okey I guess we can scratch the "Going to Dalaren" plan.." Fusio sighed.

"What about just lie down and die?" Nika chipperd from where she was laying stretched over her saber mount.

"Or we can sit her until Kushina comes back from the date" Valkyria voiced as a evil glimt settled in her eyes.

Nika had of course told the small group what she

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... That's all i had written before i figured out i can post things like this now in the other story.<strong>  
><strong>Please don't hate D:<strong>


End file.
